Aishiteru
by EternityHope
Summary: Moi, Sakura, j'ai décidé de cesser de lutter contre la mort et de libérer toutes les personnes qui m'entourent d'un poids énorme. Voulez vous savoir comment je suis en arrivée là ? ( Univers alternatif )


Je me sens vide. Je ne comprends plus les gens, ce qu'ils veulent faire de moi. Je n'arrive même plus à me comprendre. Je me sens idiote, je ne vois pas à qui confier ma vie. J'ai des amis certes, mais je ne peux pas leur en puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se soucieraient de moi. Je n'arrive plus à me montrer aux autres telle que je suis car plus personne ne vient pour m'observer. Je n'ai plus de personnalité, plus d'avis. Et j'aimerai ne plus avoir de sentiments car la personne que j'aime est un idiot. Ma famille est en train de se dissoudre au fur et à mesure. Mes amis sont des personnes plus occupées par des problèmes, sans doutes plus important que mon état d'âme. Oui, moi même je pense que je suis inutile et que le monde irait mieux sans moi. Oui, certes j'existe, j'ai un corps et tout ce qui va avec mais je me fais manipuler. Oui, moi, Sakura, j'ai décidé de cesser de lutter contre la mort et de libérer toutes les personnes qui m'entourent d'un poids énorme. Voulez vous savoir comment je suis en arrivée là ?

C'était le 4 octobre 2010. Je me levais comme à mon habitude dans le bruit ambiant de la maison. Les cris de ma mère, les hurlements de mon père, bref l'absence totale d'une ambiance familiale. Comme d'habitude, je partais vers la salle de bain pour me doucher à l'eau froide histoire de bien me réveiller. Après m'être déshabillée, j'entrais sous le jet et y restait une bonne dizaine de minutes. J'aimais le contact de l'eau fraiche sur ma peau brulante. Une des seules choses qui me prouvait mon existence. Je sortis de la douche, manquant de trébucher sur le tapis de bain trempé par ma mère et m'essuyais de peur d'attraper froid en ce matin d'automne. Je m'habillais d'un jean et d'une tunique puis me brossais les dents. Je sortis de la salle de bain, puis de la maison après avoir pris mon sac et mis mon manteau ainsi que mes chaussures. Je me dirigeais vers mon arrêt de bus habituel et m'y assis en espérant qu'il arrive si il avait entendu ma demande, le bus arriva quelques instants après moi. J'y montais, montrant ma carte au chauffeur, et allais m'assoir à une place libre.  
>Comme tout les matins, il monta dans le bus deux arrêts après le miens vint s'assoir à mes côtés, ne m'adressant qu'un regard en guise de salut. Comme tout les matins, je le détaillais et après je replongeais dans l'observation du paysage urbain si monotone. Perdue dans mes pensée, je ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du bus au lycée et ne le compris que lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir. Je l'imitais donc et le suivais aveuglément dans la cour, comme tout les jours depuis notre rencontre.<p>

Une rencontre si banale pour lui, mais qui a pourtant changé ma vie, car depuis ce jour là, je serais capable de tout donner pour lui. Je le suivis toujours, même lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un groupe de jeunes, car nous avions tous deux les mêmes amis. Oui, ma vie était bien monotone. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai qu'il y avait deux nouveaux, fait assez rare en milieu d'année mais je n'y prêtais pas d'attention car nous arrivâmes enfin devant nos amis, chacun nous saluant à sa manière, de la plus timide à la plus extravagante. Je leur répondis par un 'bonjour' à peine sonore alors qu'Ino se jetait sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et me raconter son week-end, me montrant quelques fois son téléphone pour que je lise des messages qu'elle avait reçus. Tout en l'écoutant débiter un flot de paroles à toute vitesse, j'observais chacun de mes amis présents. Il en manquait deux, mais cela ne m'étonnai guère car étant en couple, Neji et Tenten passaient la moitié du trajet à s'embrasser au lieu de marcher.

Quand Ino arrêta enfin de parler, je reportais mon attention sur elle et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe, alors que les autres prenaient un chemin différent, n'étant pas dans notre classe. M'asseyant à ma place, prés du radiateur, j'observais Ino se placer au premier rang et je croisai aussi le regard de son cousin, qui venait de prendre place à côté de moi, comme tous les jours. Après une heure passionnante d'histoire géographie, ce fut au tour de notre professeur de mathématiques de faire son cours qui était assez ennuyant. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose aux mathématiques et me débrouillais pour obtenir juste la moyenne afin de ne pas m'attirer plus de problème avec ma famille. Heureusement l'heure passa, et notre professeur de français vint nous faire un cours qui retint mon attention lorsqu'il parla d'écrivains français comme Voltaire ou La Fontaine. J'aimais lire et m'isolais souvent avec pour seule compagnie mes écouteurs, en m'appuyant contre un arbre, plongée dans un bon roman de science fiction. Mais en ce moment j'étais coincée dans une salle de classe, attendant impatiemment que la sonnerie retentisse. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin libres, Ino et moi partîmes rejoindre nos amis sur le toit pour manger nos bentôs comme à notre habitude. Sauf que aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour que je passais avec eux. 

Après avoir mangé et rit, nous nous rendions tous en EPS, seul cours que nous avions en commun, et je passai deux affreuses heures à faire de l'endurance. Suite à une bonne douche, nous partîmes tous vers un bar branché de la ville pour siroter un cocktail bien frais pour certains ou un chocolat chaud pour d'autres. Mais, aujourd'hui, le trajet que nous faisions habituellement pour rejoindre le bar fut perturbé. Tout à coup, un homme arrête le bus brutalement et pointe une arme sur le chauffeur, pendant que deux autres nous intiment le silence et nous ordonnent de nous assoir par terre les mains bien en évidence. Alors seulement la terreur s'empare du groupe. En ressortirions nous vivant ? Reverrions nous nos parents un jour ? Bizarrement, j'étais plutôt calme, je m'efforçais de croire en notre salut. Je voulais croire au fait que tout se terminerai d'une bonne manière et que personne ne mourrait !Lorsque la police arriva enfin, l'homme qui semblait être le chef pointa son pistolet vers nous. Il parla fort et menaça de nous tuer un par un, créant alors une vague de panique, si les policiers ne négociaient pas selon sa volonté. La police refusa et essaya de négocier en leur demandant de faire descendre les femmes et les enfants. Sous mes yeux, je vis l'homme s'énerver et leur crier d'obéir. Malheureusement, les autorités ne les prennaient toujours pas au sérieux, et c'est cette lacune qui déclencha tout. Celui qui pointait l'arme sur nous tira, le canon en direction de mon amour. Et là, mon corps ne répondit plus de rien, je poussai Gaara et dans l'élan, mon corps fut entrainé.

Soudainement une vive douleur s'empare de moi. Je vois le visage effrayé de tout mes amis, je vois son visage à lui, Gaara, j'entends sa voix me murmurant de tenir. Sa voix... Ma seule accroche à la réalité. Mais, le froid que je ressens est bien plus fort, et doucement mes yeux se ferment et je ne l'entends plus. Je suis pas triste ou effrayer, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort et en plus grâce à moi. Car je vous l'ai dit non ? Pour lui je suis prête à tout. Même à mourir...

Aujourd'hui, cela fait plus de trois mois que je suis dans le coma. Je me rend compte de tous les problèmes que je crée en restant maintenu à cet appareil, alors comme pour me soulager de ma peine que je ne peux exprimer, le ciel se met à pleurer et un orage éclate. On dirait que le temps est d'accord avec moi. Aujourd'hui je vais mourir et me défaire de toutes les attaches artificielles qui me retiennent à ce monde. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, les infirmières se pressent autour de moi, mais je ne sens pas le choc électrique sur mon thorax. Je revois seulement cette journée, je rééentends une dernière fois sa voix, je ressens une dernière fois sa présence que j'ai plus ressentis depuis ce jour. C'est alors que, juste avant que le médecin n'annonce l'heure de ma mort, un léger sourire amer s'accroche à mes lèvres.


End file.
